cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Bobogoobo/Archives/2
RE: Fixed, thanks for catching that. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 0:79, Tridi, 13 Ventôse CCXVIII RE: Project pages I have no intention to use most of them, but that does not mean that Lol pie, or indeed Mason orany other administrator should they decide to resume activity on this wiki, do not. As for categorization, it probably doesn't matter one way or another whether they use the PAGENAME magic word, because, let's face it, most people don't even know they exist :P Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 8:61, Tridi, 13 Ventôse CCXVIII Editing toolbar That is a built-in feature of Wikia. Even us administrators cannot edit it. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 0:54, Quartidi, 14 Ventôse CCXVIII RE: Sig tests There are ways to do what you do there without using tables, or using HTML tables, that require less code than your current tests do. If you'd like, I could fix it up like that to show you. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 0:76, Quartidi, 14 Ventôse CCXVIII :For some reason I couldn't get div/span to work (I'm really tired, so I'll blame it on that). However, I got it to work using HTML tables (as opposed to wikitables). I also changed it so that it would always display the time of posting, and not the current time. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 0:98, Quartidi, 14 Ventôse CCXVIII ::subst: is a prefix used to substitute in the value, rather than transcluding the template. The includeonly tags tell it to do that only when you actually transclude or substitute the page itself. The solution for how to do it is to create a page - such as User:Bobogoobo/sig - and then substitute that in as your signature by putting in your signature box. Compare User:Michael von Preußen/sig. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 1:07, Quartidi, 14 Ventôse CCXVIII :::Hmm... that's pretty much inevitable with a table. I'll fiddle around with it some more once I've rested and see if I can't get a spanned version to work, as that would solve that. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 1:19, Quartidi, 14 Ventôse CCXVIII ::::There, both test 3 and 4 in your sandbox should avoid a line break unless it's to prevent wrapping. Pick whichever one you like best ;) Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 1:25, Quartidi, 14 Ventôse CCXVIII Edit summary See if will work for you. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 8:43, Quartidi, 14 Ventôse CCXVIII :In the traditional sense, it is only possible with headings, but there are a few ways around that. For example, you could set the heading in a way which makes it not show up: : Test :will still allow you to anchor to that location at #Test, and will also allow you to edit that location at a link such as http://cybernations.wikia.com/index.php?title=User:Bobogoobo&action=edit&section=1 (and it should still put the edit link in for you at the correct place). :Another way to do it would be to organize your page into subpages like mine, Locke's, or Pika's are. That way, you'd transclude the subpage: : :and then insert an edit link somewhere in the subpage using: : :and it would always show up and link to edit the subpage, where you'd only put the immediately relevant material. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 8:68, Quartidi, 14 Ventôse CCXVIII TOC I just copied the HTML and modified it a bit to work with the wikicode, I hope you don't mind. TDO's sanction date was based off of the day Lol pie added them to the sanctioned alliances template (it could have been a day earlier, but usually he's pretty good with that, so I assumed it was correct). As for your signature, I'll modify the test4 in your infobox to allow that right now. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 9:25, Quintidi, 15 Ventôse CCXVIII :No, that would be impossible using wikicode. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 9:69, Quintidi, 15 Ventôse CCXVIII RE: Status While it's not possible at the present time to reposition the Status template, you could mod it into the actual text of your header if you wanted to (like I've done in my infobox and in my hoverbox. I'll run that in, you can take a look at it and always revert if you don't like it. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 1:46, Sextidi, 16 Ventôse CCXVIII :Done. What do you think? Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 1:48, Sextidi, 16 Ventôse CCXVIII ::I've bolded the actual status and removed the bold from the word "Status"; I'm hoping that will acheive the "stand out" look you wanted. I've also added the link you mentioned. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 1:64, Sextidi, 16 Ventôse CCXVIII :::Fixed, sorry. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 1:71, Sextidi, 16 Ventôse CCXVIII Re: Former Government of the Order of the Paradox The correct spelling of "The Order of the Paradox" includes the first T being capitalized. "the Order of the Paradox" is incorrect. Longbowe (talk • ) 01:16, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Math There is a way to do mathematical equations using the wiki, as you guessed, it's used to calculate ranking percentages in as well as in things like the time templates. A general guide for performing mathematical expressions can be found at mw:Help:Extension:ParserFunctions##expr. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 0:64, Octidi, 18 Ventôse CCXVIII :Here's the code uses to calculate percentages for casualty ranks: }|R}}/ |R}})*100}}||( }|R}}/ |R}})*100) round 2}}%)}}. I have no idea what iferror and expr does, but I'm assuming that formatnum turns the number into something a calculator can understand, while the rest is similar to how programs calculate stuff (/ is probably for division, while * is probably for multiplication). So this code would make the infobox divide casualtyrank by , then multiply the answer by 100 and add a % symbol at the end. Pikachurin Talk • 01:55, 8 March 2010 (UTC) ::It's not the / that's the problem <_< I was trying to manipulate that for a template the other day, for some reason, }} can't be used with the math function. I'm really not sure why. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 1:29, Octidi, 18 Ventôse CCXVIII :::To all of my knowledge and experimentation, there is no way to use your current edits with expression, no. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 1:39, Octidi, 18 Ventôse CCXVIII RE: Templates You're looking for :) Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 1:15, Nonidi, 19 Ventôse CCXVIII :Because it's easier to use: you can just put a date in it, rather than having to separate the day, month, and year. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 1:24, Nonidi, 19 Ventôse CCXVIII RE:Contents I don't understand why you would need that: couldn't you just have a normal table of contents if you wanted it expanded? Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 1:27, Nonidi, 19 Ventôse CCXVIII RE: Community Can't change it, unfortunately, or I'd've done so ages ago :P Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 1:81, Nonidi, 19 Ventôse CCXVIII Re: Yeah, it should put that category on. Removing the double tags wouldn't even be necessary, really. However, is necessary. The point isn't to make it move down a few lines (which break tags would do), it's to make sure it's further down than any floating objects. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 2:15, Décadi, 20 Ventôse CCXVIII RE: Bar Boxes I'm not entirely sure about centering it, but I'll test a few things out. As for showing the exact number, try using instead of (there's documentation for it on the same page). Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 1:19, Primidi, 21 Ventôse CCXVIII :Hmm... well, I just ported them directly from Wikipedia, and didn't look much at the syntax of the actual templates. I'll see if I can't find a way to make a new version of the template that would allow you to do what you're thinking of. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 1:33, Primidi, 21 Ventôse CCXVIII ::As it turns out, you can specify that it show both number and percent manually, just by adding an extra parameter to display whatever you want: percent, value, or otherwise. An example (with changes from default shown in bold): :: Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 1:41, Primidi, 21 Ventôse CCXVIII :::With regard to the first question, you could either try bolding them or using the template to circumvnt the issues caused by the color tags. I've never really used the padding parsers before, so I'm not sure, unfortunately. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 1:98, Primidi, 21 Ventôse CCXVIII ::::The problem is the same as with your lists - it considers the eequals sign to be defining a variable. By removing the equals sign, you remove the definition. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 2:16, Primidi, 21 Ventôse CCXVIII /me facedesks. This is the problem with programming languages, they always do something stupid like, oh, I dunno, counting the decimal point as a number. :P Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 8:22, Duodi, 22 Ventôse CCXVIII Buttons /me glares at Wikia. I don't like them much at all, and yeah, their sprites obviously aren't working. As for the search bar, I actually hate it (I used to be able to press "tab" on any page and get it to automatically go there, and can't anymore). Bottom line, I didn't do it, I can't change it, and I wish Wikia would stop *mumble mumble mumble* with the layout >___>. :P Anyway, I'll send someone a message about the sprites. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 8:99, Septidi, 27 Ventôse CCXVIII More math Do you mean "tell if something is a decimal point", "tell if something includes a decimal point", or tell if something is a number"? Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 0:08, Octidi, 28 Ventôse CCXVIII :I've made a template to do this: : Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 0:36, Octidi, 28 Ventôse CCXVIII ::Sorry, can't say that I do. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 0:84, Octidi, 28 Ventôse CCXVIII Stats The number of users is cross-Wikia, which is why it is so high. As for the number of edits, it got the number because it was trying to determine the number of "header" edits for you. Since there's no "header" namespace, it would seem it defaults to the (main) namespace: you've made 594 edits to articles; the rest of your edits are on talk pages, templates, etc. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 0:40, Nonidi, 29 Ventôse CCXVIII ABBPA Just a quick question—I can't find it anywhere in the treaty, but is the Aqua Big Brother Protection Agreement exclusively Aqua, or can signatories that are not Aqua alliances be accepted? Thanks, Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 8:43, Décadi, 30 Ventôse CCXVIII :Thanks :) Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 8:48, Décadi, 30 Ventôse CCXVIII ::Ah, alright, thanks for the information :) Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 8:87, Décadi, 30 Ventôse CCXVIII RE: Treaty templates (from Locke's page) Locke's AFK so I figured I'd take care of this. When he made the templates, he included that because he's an American who uses apostrophes to pluralize abbreviations. If you don't want to use that, just use the non-plural template and add an 's' to the end of it: s, for example. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 9:68, Décadi, 30 Ventôse CCXVIII :Yeah, I actually thought it was appropriate under American grammatical rules until I actually tried to find evidence that it was, which I couldn't. Personally, I consider it incorrect, but as you said, so many people do it that way that it has become de facto acceptable. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 9:73, Décadi, 30 Ventôse CCXVIII RE: ABBPA I planned on ordering the signatory list alphabetically in order to make it easier for readers to find signatories. Do you think we should order it by the date they signed it instead? Pikachurin Talk • 00:07, 21 March 2010 (UTC) RE: Font Uh-oh... mind screenshotting me an edit window, please? Just upload it here and I can delete it after I've seen it. I myself noticed a font change, and then attempted to change it back. If you're still noticing a font change, then chances are this has something to do with my browser update and not Wikia, in which case I'll change it back and install the "old" font for me - the "new" font for you - on a private CSS sheet. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 0:13, Quartidi, 4 Germinal CCXVIII :Yeah, that's my fault: I always used to have that font when editing, and so when I noticed it had changed to something else (for me), I blamed Wikia :P Reverting now. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 7:00, Quartidi, 4 Germinal CCXVIII Local signature time (finally!) Alright, here it is: local date and time stamps for your signature. This is for Eastern time little endian format only. If you need or want it in a different timezone or format, let me know and I'll get it fixed up for you (I've decided against making a global template for time due to the complex nature of changes that need to be made depending on location as well as format). If you want the local time in Eastern Time little endian format in your signatures, replace the current time data (if any) with the following exact code: 03 )*12+(3)+57608.5 round 0)/12-1.5 round 0)*1461/4-0.5 round 0)-(((( )*12+(3)+57608.5 round 0)/12-1.5 round 0)/100-0.5 round 0)+(((( )*12+(3)+57608.5 round 0)/12-1.5 round 0)/400-0.5 round 0)+((((3)+57608.5 round 0)mod 12+4)*153/5-0.5 round 0)+(1)+(12)/24/1440/86400-32167.5}})mod7+7*2}} < 10 | 0}} )*12+(3)+57608.5 round 0)/12-1.5 round 0)*1461/4-0.5 round 0)-(((( )*12+(3)+57608.5 round 0)/12-1.5 round 0)/100-0.5 round 0)+(((( )*12+(3)+57608.5 round 0)/12-1.5 round 0)/400-0.5 round 0)+((((3)+57608.5 round 0)mod 12+4)*153/5-0.5 round 0)+(1)+(12)/24/1440/86400-32167.5}})mod7+7*2}}070000 < and <= 110 )*12+(11)+57608.5 round 0)/12-1.5 round 0)*1461/4-0.5 round 0)-(((( )*12+(11)+57608.5 round 0)/12-1.5 round 0)/100-0.5 round 0)+(((( )*12+(11)+57608.5 round 0)/12-1.5 round 0)/400-0.5 round 0)+((((11)+57608.5 round 0)mod 12+4)*153/5-0.5 round 0)+(1)+(12)/24/1440/86400-32167.5}})mod7+7*1}}070000}}}} hours }} Again, if you need it in a non-Eastern timezone or big or middle endian formats, let me know and I'll alter the code accordingly. I strongly recommend against trying to alter the code yourself, as some of the odd numbers in the middle need to be changed accordingly. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 2:43, Quintidi, 5 Germinal CCXVIII :One thing I should note - if you use local time in your signature, please denote it with (ET) or a similar mark so people who use dates don't get confused. Thanks! Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 6:41, Quintidi, 5 Germinal CCXVIII Edit summary I've contacted Wikia to see if they can't disable that God-awful JavaScript surrounding the galleries, so we'll see what sort of response I get. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 0:44, Sextidi, 6 Germinal CCXVIII :It's not designed to make a horizontal scroll bar, really. The only reason it did so ↑up there a ways↑ is because the code I gave you contained no line breaks. Any time there's line breaks in code, it will display them. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 0:52, Sextidi, 6 Germinal CCXVIII RE: Redirects It depends on how the redirect is used, I guess. For example, it would probably be fine to use a redirect in this case: Since it helps the reader know that "Laboratório Nacional de Pesquisas" is a reference to a nation's National Research Lab wonder. MvP also brought up a good point in my talk page, you should also reply to that. Pikachurin Talk • 20:52, Saturday, 27 March 2010 (ET) :Yeah, it would probably be better if links linked directly to an article instead of a redirect, just in case the redirect gets deleted or replaced by someone else. It isn't a major concern, though. Pikachurin Talk • 21:00, Saturday, 27 March 2010 (ET) ::Okay, I suppose I'll just do it on major pages then. Also, the pages for wonders you are creating redirect to Wonders, which creates a double redirect. Not sure if you're doing that on purpose or not so I'll stop changing them. Sorry if I souldn't have the changed the ones I did already. Bobogoobo - Talk - Nation 21:04, Saturday, 27 March 2010 (ET) Re: Slap the person above you with a trout Lol, so I actually broke the topic. :P Pikachurin Talk • 20:52, Tuesday, 30 March 2010 (ET) RE: Flag Tables I'm sure there is a way to center them, I just can't determine how in this case for some reason. You can put multiple tables on the same line by using more tables and placing your tables inside of them; however, your method will not work in this case, because the width is not going to be 90% on all monitors (on mine, for example, I think it's only about 80%). Let me mess around with it some more to see if I can't get it to center. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 0:87, Duodi, 12 Germinal CCXVIII :Though really, a gallery would solve your problem much nicer ;) Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 0:89, Duodi, 12 Germinal CCXVIII ::No to your first question, as everyone's monitor is a different width. As for the second, you could just make another row and specify colspan="total number of columns" to have it stretch the full way across. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 0:96, Duodi, 12 Germinal CCXVIII RE: Timeline You can make timelines using Wiki software; however, I'm not the person to ask for help. Most (if not all) timelines on this wiki have been made by Gopherbashi, I'd suggest giving him a prod for help :) Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 4:05, Septidi, 17 Germinal CCXVIII :Mmhm, that works just as well :) Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 0:30, Octidi, 18 Germinal CCXVIII Table Exporting Hmm... well, you could do it via screenshot, as you say, but I'm sure there's a better way. For one, you could always print the webpage itself from your browser, but this will get everything else on the page. What I'd personally do is to remove all the excess content around the table from the website, while keeping the stylesheets in-tact; however, this can only be done effectively with Opera. I'm going to see if there's not a way to get the table directly via an XML page from the wiki. Give me a couple minutes and I'll get back to you. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 7:69, Nonidi, 19 Germinal CCXVIII :Nevermind, the XML comes out as direct wikicode, so that's a no-go. Probably printing the webpage itself is the best option - alternatively, remove all the surrounding code using Opera, if you care to download it, or save the webpage and attempt to achieve the same effect in Notepad. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 7:71, Nonidi, 19 Germinal CCXVIII ::Well, let me help you out, then. Link me to the page, and I'll get the table HTML exported nicely and upload it to my website, and you can just print it from there. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 7:89, Nonidi, 19 Germinal CCXVIII :::Ah, alright. Well, when you get it done, just let me know. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 7:93, Nonidi, 19 Germinal CCXVIII Ah, alright. I'm unsure of whether you still need it printed or not, but if you do, I put it online here (if you have trouble opening it, save it and then use Opera to open it, for some reason it saved in a weird filetype). Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 9:39, Quintidi, 25 Germinal CCXVIII RE: Watchlist and RecentChanges The watchlist links are not, to my knowledge, changeable. Now, as for the RecentChanges... *scowls* They used to be the default RecentChanges. Until one day it just stopped working there. I tried looking into why, and couldn't determine the cause, as the exact same code was used on numerous other wikis and worked perfectly. Besides that, it used to work just fine, and then suddenly stopped - not only on this wiki, but on every wiki I was an administrator on. Which rather p*ssed me off, to be frank. The script even loaded properly on that page, because it could be manually called via the address bar, but it just wouldn't load automatically. Anyway, for a long time there were no autorefreshing RecentChanges at all. Then I determined I could substitute the RecentChanges to another page - which I also verified in all my testing the function could work on - and the new autorefreshing RecentChanges page was born. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 0:55, Décadi, 20 Germinal CCXVIII RE: Teams You could make a category if you want, but it's up to you, as they're all easily accessible by the very nature of their names. As for "grey" vs "gray", I don't think there's a distinction based on location. CN itself uses "grey", so it's probably best to keep it like that. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 9:64, Primidi, 21 Germinal CCXVIII RE: Page creation It appears that they no longer work in that setting <_< They still work fine if you go to, say, Blahblahblah and click them, though, it's only the screwy page creation wizard that they won't work with. I'll see if I can't mess around with that. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 1:03, Duodi, 22 Germinal CCXVIII :I've started a support topic for it on the Wikia forums, hopefully someone'll get back to it. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 1:12, Duodi, 22 Germinal CCXVIII ::After speaking with some helpful people there, I've ascertained that it's most likely impossible to preload directly to . If you want to use a preloadable template, I recommend you use to create an article at the page name you want, then click the preload button you want from that page. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 2:59, Duodi, 22 Germinal CCXVIII :::Whenever I've changed the code, I've updated it, as have Pika and Locke. Still, there's the chance it's outdated. The preloadable treaty code was outdated for a long time before I noticed it. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 7:94, Duodi, 22 Germinal CCXVIII Wiki *The plural of 'wiki' is 'wikis'; *One can have a private wiki through various wiki farms, though not through Wikia; *You can get wiki code on one's own site, however, unless you're an advanced PHP programmer and have an excellent webhost, I'd not recommend trying it. I tried to do that a while back and it ended up like this. However, if you do have the knowledge to do that, the code is freely downloadable here. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 0:25, Quintidi, 25 Germinal CCXVIII :Oh, I forgot to mention about IE. I think it's supposed to do that, but I'm not sure why, so I'll try getting that to work. I just copied and altered the button code from Wookieepedia, so I'll have to pop around a bit. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 2:22, Quintidi, 25 Germinal CCXVIII